A Freak Like Me Needs Company
by GoldStarGrl
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez have nothing in common. Except for their sexualities. And cigarettes.


A Freak Like Me Needs Company.

Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez have absolutely nothing in common. Except for their sexualities. And cigarettes.

Santana pushed through the front doors of McKinley, not caring if any teachers saw her. She rushed out, trying not to trip, her eyes blinded by tears.

The fall air was cool and bit at her wet cheeks. She ran until she reached the corner of the school and collapsed behind it, wiping her eyes.

"Santana?" A soft, incredulous voice piped up.

Santana jumped three feet in the air at that. She whipped around to see Kurt Hummel leaning against the brick wall. His sleeves were rolled up and a cigarette was in between his fingers. He let out a breathe, a ring of smoke hitting Santana's face. She coughed.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, looking down, embarrassed he'd seen her cry. Kurt smoothed his shirt and took another drag.

"It's a black day." He said simply. Santana raised an eyebrow, wiping her eyes some more.

"What are you talking about?" She muttered, her voice still clogged up.

Kurt sighed and looked out at the parking lot in front of the school.

"I call rare good days my gold days, average days purple days, and bad days gray days." He took another drag. "And the really, really awful days are black days."

"You... color-code...your day." Santana said slowly. Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I know it's stupid. My...my mom started it when I was in first grade."

Santana felt a stab of guilt in her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Kurt waved it away, blowing smoke onto Santana's head.

"I only come out here and smoke on black days. I do need to preserve my voice." He looked down and Santana.

"I know, I know, smoking is awful for you, I'll die young, blah blah blah. Mercedes has been trying to get me to quit. I just-"

"Can I bum one?" Santana asked, breaking into Kurt's monologue. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sure." He pulled out a yellow lighter with rhinestones on it and lit her cigarette. She sucked in quickly and blew out a puff of thick gray smoke.

"Thanks." She said shortly. There was a pause. And then-

"May I ask why you ran out here sobbing?"

Santana tensed for a moment, than sighed.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something..."

"Is it about how you're in love with Brittany?" Santana's mouth fell open as Kurt smoked nonchalantly.

"You...knew?"

" I've known since fourth grade when you married your Malibu and Motorcross Barbies." He said quickly. "What happened? Were she and Artie being extra cute today?"

Santana sat silent for a long time. She got through her entire cig before she spoke again.

"At...at lunch." She said quietly, not looking at Kurt. "Artie...Artie proposed to her."

There was a clank. Santana turned to see Kurt's lighter on the ground.

"W-what? Like...marriage?" He squeaked. He was probably already picking out bridesmaid dresses.

"No! No..." Santana paused. "It's a promise ring. It's like...engaged to be engaged." She laughed bitterly. Kurt clucked his tongue.

" Oh Santana..."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." She said sharply. Kurt paused, thinking.

"Well, it's not like you've given her much of a reason to be with you."

Santana's head whipped around, sending Kurt a death glare.

"ExCUSE me?" She said testily. Kurt gave her a wan smile.

"Santana, you don't scare me. Your hair is actually way too flat to be holding razor blades." He coughed, waving smoke out of his face.

"I'm just saying, it's not like you've been begging for Brittany. You just assume she'll be with you." He coughed again, more severely. "Relationships require effort from both sides."

Santana felt her anger bubbling, but was distracted when Kurt dropped his lighter in a coughing fit.

"Are-are you OK Hummel?" Santana asked apprehensively, thinking of how did she did NOT need to be around another dead body this month. Kurt just waved his hand, hacking loudly.

"I'm-I'm f-fine. Just a little smoke down the throa-throat."

Santana suddenly furrowed her brow.

"Wait a minute, why are you out here? Why was your day so awful?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

"Um...Amizio and a couple of the guys stole my phone. They...um...found some rather...suggestive messages...to…Blaine."

Santana whipped around.

"You were sexting Blaine and they read it? Kurt, that's why you need to buy two phones." She pushed her cigarette but into the curb. "Or at least delete them after reading."

Kurt was silent for a moment. Santana felt of sudden pang, hoping he hadn't been hurt by her comments again.

She turned around to see him doubled over laughing.

"What? WHAT?" She asked indigently. Kurt just giggled some more. "Hummel, if you don't-"

"I should have TWO phones? Like a regular one...and one for SEXY stuff?" He snorted again, dropping his cig on the ground. "That's...so...tacky." He gasped for air, giggling madly.

Santana felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward in spite of herself.

"That's what we do in Lima Heights." She deadpanned, taking another smooth drag. Kurt was in hysterics at that, falling to the ground, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Santana...You...You're OK." He giggled between gasps for air. Santana felt herself automatically straighten up, pleased with the compliment.

"Thanks Ku-Ku-KURT!" She coughed out the last word. She looked at the cig in her hand.

"Hey, can I make you a deal?"

"Wha...what kind of deal?" Kurt righted himself, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Santana took a deep breath, and smushed the cigarette into the curb.

"If I come out and tell Brittany how I feel, you have to stop smoking."

Kurt's big blue eyes got even wider.

"Come again?" He said. Santana shrugged.

"I get the girl if my dreams, you don't get lung cancer. Everyone wins."

Kurt considered this for a moment. Then he stuck out his smooth, manicured hand.

"You have a deal Lopez." He smiled.

Santana shook it.

It wasn't easy.

Kurt was crabby and Santana cried and Kurt ate way too many grilled cheese sandwiches and Santana tried to run away four times.

But one Thursday morning, it happened.

Britany and Santana became the 46th gay couple to get married in Ohio.

And Kurt hadn't smoked in nine years.

A lot of people called Kurt and Santana freaks.

Maybe they were.

But at least they had each other.


End file.
